My Story Ideas
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: Just ideas that've popped into my head. Please note that not all of my ideas will be about Harry Potter, though most are crossovers. All of them are up for adoption. Rated T coz I'm paranoid
1. HP&FT Xover

**Hello! Welcome to 'My Story Ideas'! Ok, as you probably already know, this is where I'll be posting what ever pops into my head, but don't have time to write. These ideas will be posted in various ways, either as a summary or a challenge, just know that all of them are up for adoption, so if you like one, just drop a review or send a PM and it's yours. Just please, don't claim credit for the idea. One last thing, even though it's under the Harry Potter section doesn't mean all of my posts will be just that. Some are crossovers, yes, but I will be including different ideas that don't involve HP. I hope you enjoy reading them! :)**

**Disclamer: as much as I hate to say this... I don't own anything :(**

**Chapter 1: ****_Erza Scarlet - The-Girl-Who-Lived?! ( A Harry Potter & Fairy Tail Crossover)_**

****When she was approached by a group of strangely dress people, Erza didn't expect to get caught up in a war in the Outside - a place thought to be a rumor - a world where magic was hidden, and magic users were pathetically weak and corrupt. Nor did she expect her past to catch up to her, or have to fight both sides of the war, Voldemort & the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore & the Order of the Phoenix. Erza was just glad that she had her friends there by her side, or she might've snapped.

Ok, for this story: pairings are up to you, however, no yaoi, yuri or harems (the last one always pisses me off (sorry for the language)), HP bashing in general (because come on, they're pathetically weak compared to the FT magic users) there are of course exceptions to that (they are your own choice), munipulative!Dumbledore.

**Alrightly then, that's the first one of many to come, so watch out ;) If you want to ask me anything feel free to, I'll answer any questions you have at the bottom of the next chapter, don't worry :) As for when a story gets adopted, I'll post who did and what story on both the chapter after, and on my profile so just keep an eye out, yeah? See ya next chapter! Bye-bye!**

**Kaze-Chan~ (fun fact - 'Kaze' means 'wind' in Japanese)**


	2. HP

**Ok, so the second installment of 'My Story Ideas' is up! :) This... 'story'... is solely HP, actually focusing on the founders and Fem!Harry. As I put up more of my ideas, you'll notice that most involve having a female Harry, that's because I've become rather obsessed with those types quite recently. Don't worry though! If you like one of my summary/challenge posts, but not the whole Fem!Harry thing, you can change it, I really don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter D: That pleasure belongs to J.K (I'm jealous of her - coming up with such an awesome series)**

During one of Rowena's experiments, something goes wrong. She, as well as the other founders are thrown foward in time, and land just in time to hear Fem!Harry speaking parseltougue during the dueling club. Manipulative!Dumbles, Grey!Founders, Nice!Salazar, Helpful!Teachers (Optional about Snape though), Neutral!Greengrass&Zabini, Helpful!Goblins, Overprotective!QuidditchTeam, and optional Abusive!Dursleys.

**Another up, and who knows how many to go ;) Side note - I know that it's short, and most of it isn't exactly part of the summary, but well... I got stuck on what to write -_- One last thing before I go, for this story, most of the things are optional, but the whole nice Salazar thing... I would prefer if he wasn't bashed at all. I'm part of the group that thinks that he isn't bias towards Muggleborns, but rather is a paranoid person. Just think of what it'd be like for Wizard kind during that time, with the witch hunts and all. Frankly I'd agree with him, after all, if you were a discovered to be a witch/wizard and your family rejected you, what would you do to be accepted again? I'd think that they'd might try to hurt, or kill, as many witches and wizards as possible to gain back their family, wouldn't you? I suppose I'm just defence on this topic because I'm a Slytherin, you ****_are _****intitled to have your own opinion, after all :)**

**Kaze-Chan~ (fun fact - 'Tori' means 'bird' in Japanese)**


	3. OHSHC X HP

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I've been working on a new story, and I've been neglecting this in favour for it. My new fic (the one that I'm currently working on is a Digimon Crossover!) is about the Digi-destined being gathered together to watch their adventures (i.e – the anime) together! And yes, I meant from 1 to 7 seasons. It's a slow process, and I won't be uploading ANY of the chapters till I've watched every single episode and all of the movies – I don't want to make any mistakes. OH! And I'm apologizing in advance, it is the SUBBED VERSION! NOT the DUBBED! I'm also including all of the movies as well. Well now that that's up, let's continue with 'My Story Ideas'! ;)**

**Ouran High School Host Club X Harry Potter Crossover**

The Host Club in Hogwarts. Enough said.

**Just one sentence, but can you imagine their usual chaos with magic thrown in? It'd be completely, ****_insanely_****, hilarious! When it takes place is up to you. BUT! Can you picture them being in the same year as the Marauders?! Beyond insane. But like I said… wrote… earlier, it's up to you. Bye-bye Baby!**

**Kaze-Chan ~ (fun fact – 'Lobo' means 'Wolf' in both Spanish and Portuguese)**


	4. Spyro X Harry Potter

**Hey-ya! From this point on, I won't be putting up author notes unless it's important. This chapter is a Harry Potter and Spyro crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I just realised that I forgot to put that in the previous chapter. Ooops)**

The Spyro characters are reborn as humans with the ability to turn into their past life's form. Fem!Harry is the reincarnation of Cynder, but due to being hit by the killing curse, her memories were blocked. It is up to the others to protect her from the headmaster's manipulations and help unlock her memories before it's too late. Characters that have been reborn; Cynder, Spyro, Sparx, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Hunter and Optional Chronicler & Malefor. Pairings: SpyroXCynder, others are up to you, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Protective!Dragons, Hunter & Sparx

**Bye-Bye Baby!**

**Kaze-Chan ~ (fun fact – 'Inu' means 'Dog' in Japanese)**


	5. HP X Kuroshitsuji

When she was 5, Alexia (Fem!Harry) was known back in time and was found by the Undertaker. Due to being hit by the killing curse, she was technically dead, but her soul was anchored to her body because of Voldemort's Horcurux (sp?). The Undertaker 'kills' her and makes her a Shinigami like him. He also 'modifies' her so she looks like his daughter, and she eventually starts picking up on his quirks, then acts nearly exactly like him. She is later told by the Undertaker of his past, and she also travels with him everywhere. Pairings are up to you. (Oh, and is you want, you can change her name after Undertaker adopts her)

**Errm… Dispite writing this, I've never actually ****_watched_**** the series, and really don't know how someone becomes a Shinigami, sooo… but I guess for the sake of this story you kinda just make I up, I suppose (Cue sheepish laughter). Well in any case, Kuroshitsuji fans will know what to do, so I'll leave this one to you! Bye-bye Baby!**

**Kaze-Chan ~ (OH! Before I forget, I may not be able to update till Monday as I'm going over to my Mums tomorrow. As you've probably guessed, my parents are divorced and I usually spend from Friday to Monday at my Mums, unless something comes up like it did this week. Going back on topic, my Mum doesn't have internet access for my laptop to hook up to, so any updates I do put up will be done on my phone, which I'm not fond of doing as it tends to be quite difficult -_- I will try, but it's probably better not to get your hopes up, OK? I will, however definitely update Monday night ;) See you then maybe!)**


	6. Harry Potter X Bleach

**Eh… Don't be angry? *Coughs akwardly* I'm really, really sorry for the super late update! The beginning of year 12 was more hectic then I thought it would be, so I didn't get a chance to even write down this chapter! I'll try to update a chapter a day, but with school now… well I'm not too sure I'll be able to. Now this chapter is a Harry Potter and Bleach crossover! Oh yeah! This contains spoilers for the movie 'Hell Chapter'**

After being brought back from hell, Yuzu's hell chain didn't disintegrate, and she didn't came back to life. Yuzu was reborn as Lily and James' daughter, but she doesn't completely recall her past life, only flashes. When Ichigo & others (up to you) are called to help protect Fem!Harry, they immediately recognise her. How she regains her memories is up to you, pairings are up to you as well, but NO HAREMS! I really hate them! And Yuzu MUST have her personality! No making her all OOC. Yuzu also must either have her former appearance, or slowly change as her memories return. Character bashing is up to you.

**I know that it's not really possible, Yuzu being reborn when her soul is supposed to be stuck in Hell permanently, but this is FanFiction! You can make up a reason if you want to, but like above, it's completely up to you. Bye-Bye Baby!**

**Kaze-Chan~**


	7. Harry Potter X Last Airbender

After the attack on the Potters, Fem!Harry was somehow transported into the Avatar world, appearing next to a one year old Aang. Since she showed signs of being an air bender, she was raised as Aangs twin sister. When he ran away, Fem!Harry went with him. Sometime after Ozai was defeated, she and the others are dragged to the HP world by the Goblet of Fire/ The Order of the Phoenix (Which one is up to you). Fem!Harry has to have a different name and have a change in appearance so she looks more like Aang.

Parings; Aang/Katara, Zuko/Mai and eventual Fem!Harry/Sokka. Those mentioned, as well as Toph, Momo, Appa and whoever else you want are the ones that are summoned. Manipulative!Dumbles, Optional Weasley Bashing (Ginny, Ron, Percy, Molly) other bashing up to you.


	8. Harry Potter X Digimon 05

After the death of her godfather Sirius, Fem!Harry leaves for Japan. While there, she meets and becomes good friends with Masaru/Marcus. She meets her soon to be partner, Dorumon, at the same time he meets his. She is eventually recruited into DATS along side her friend.

Pairings; Fem!HarryXMasaru/Marcus or Fem!HarryXTohma/Thomas, other pairings up to you, Manipulative!Dumbles


	9. Naruto

During the fight with the 3rd Hokage, something goes wrong with Orochimaru's jutsu and the deceased Hokages, as well as Kushina and Mito are brought back to life.

Pairings are up to you, but please, no sasu/naru. Contains Fem!Naru and neutral!Kurama. Any bashing is up to you as well.


	10. Hunger Games X Harry Potter

**Sorry again for the late update! I'm not gonna write down excuses, but I do have one important thing to say. Until I finish watching all of the Digimon series and movies, I'm putting this on hitius. I'm really, really sorry, but at least you know now! I'll try to hurry, but seeing as there are 7 seasons... yeah, it'll take a while. This is my last story idea for now, a hunger games and harry potter crossover! And not a usual one...**

After all the Hunger Games characters pass away, their souls are somehow thrown back in time and they are reborn as wizards & witches. They all have their memories and met up with each other at Hogwarts. Pairings; Katniss/? X Peeta/?, Prim/Fem!Harry X ?, Annie/Luna X Finnick/?. Character that are reborn besides those mentioned; Hamitch, Chaff, Johanna, Gale, Boggs, Beetee, Thresh, Rue and optional Coin & Snow. Who they are reborn as are up to you. You can have others be reborn as well if you want to.

**Bye-Bye Baby!**

**Kaze-Chan~**


End file.
